voxelandfandomcom-20200214-history
VoxeLand
Summary VoxeLand was a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Video_game video game] for PC developed by [[PoyoGames]], which consisted of [[The Dev Team|various individuals]]. The game would have been an RPG game, drawing inspiration from the "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Mario_role-playing_games#Mario_.26_Luigi_series Mario and Luigi]" series and "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minicraft Minicraft]." The game was only for Windows; however, the game may have been ported to Macintosh in future. VoxeLand was originally created with the version of YoYoGames' GameMaker. However, after determining that GameMaker was not robust enough to support the grand visions of the [[The Dev Team|partners in crime]], development was switched to the paid version of RPGMaker. The game involved several advanced concepts which required advanced knowledge of it's programming language, which none of the team had. Aside from that, GameMaker, when loading [http://voxeland.webs.com/update-log-download early versions of the game] , took very long to initialize, and caused a temporary screen blackout which was unacceptable for the final release of the game. Storyline Not much is known about the storyline directly, however, many assumptions can be made from what is revealed. The main [[The Character|character]]'s name is unknown. A few maps have been revealed, lots being revealed to contain [[Gems]], assumed to be essential to completing the storyline. The antagonist's name has also been revealed to be "Mr. Ant Agonisthttps://twitter.com/Poyoarya/status/283565165763493889." The game supposedly revolved around a conflict between the [[Theives (Group)|Theives]] and [[Policymakers (Group)|Policymakers]]. The whole game was the real world, if [[Sir Good Ol Honest Aeb (formerly Abe) Lincoln Chuck the Eleventeenth Esquire MD|Abraham Lincoln]] never died.https://twitter.com/Poyoarya/status/333067455004020738 [[Cowboi]], who was in charge of writing the story, says it has "lots of mechanics, running gags, fat [http://voxeland.wikia.com/wiki/Policymakers?action=edit&redlink=1 policemen], and of course, LOTS OF [REDACTED]." https://twitter.com/51stProtocol/status/299707089369055232 VoxeLand was going to also have additional content packs, for creating new storylines and stories. The RPG quality of the game will presumable stay the same, only adding new content.https://twitter.com/Poyoarya/status/306287975384363009 Release The full release date is unknown, however, every so often, builds were released. In the initial first weeks of development, builds were released every two days or so. However, updates started sparsing out. As of February 2013, [[Poyoarya]] has stated that the next build will be, in fact, the final game. This makes the beta testers' purpose unknown. However, on Febuary 25, 2013, Poyoarya stated that the beta testers would test pre-release versions of the game before its final release.https://twitter.com/Poyoarya/status/306283983325495296However, the game was cancelled before a final release date was even released. Cancellation Work on VoxeLand halted over the summer of 2013, when all the work of the Dev Team was lost, because of the work getting deleted along with their job's computer saves being wiped. The only person who could retreive the files was [[NewAgeTesla]], as his SharePoint account was on his personal computer. Assets may be released in a zip file, when NewAgeTesla can retreive the files. The future of development was unclear, until Cowboi confirmed it had been cancelled, albiet in a informal way. Cowboi, Poyoarya, and the rest of the team have stated multiple times "It was a pipe dream." Spiritual Successor Geistermagier and Cowboi are now working on a "spiritual successor" to VoxeLand, called ArchipelEGO. Cowboi has stated "many of the things we wanted in VoxeLand and what we wanted VoxeLand to be will be in ArchipelEGO, but they will by no means be even close to the same game." Poyoarya will not be helping with the project, because of locational differences. However, that could change in late 2014. References